


Touched for the Very First Time

by seashadows



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, LiveJournal Prompt, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashadows/pseuds/seashadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An away mission gone wrong gives Jan, Lena, and Spock ideas. </p>
<p>Title from Madonna's "Like a Virgin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touched for the Very First Time

It’s after an away mission gone terribly, horribly, no-good very shit wrong that they really get together for the first time. Jan is the first to be beamed up from the surface of Tahavis II, her face set long with tears that she doesn’t want to let fall and her uniform and bare legs spattered with the purple blood of the Tahavians. Spock is next, her uniform equally befouled and her face ostensibly as placid as ever…but Lena can tell that there’s emotion behind it. _Bad_ emotion.   
  
“Oh, damn,” she mutters. Forget waiting for them to be deconned – they _need_ her, and to whatever hell exists with the consequences. Lena runs over to put her arm around Jan’s cleaner shoulder, and she knows she’s got her needs right when Jan sags against her, crying for the world and Scotty to hear. “Come on, darlin’. Let’s get off this damn machine,” she whispers into Jan’s hair, and kisses it, then guides her away from the transporter and down the hallway, into the turbolift, and across the ship to her quarters.   
  
She knows the green-blooded hobgoblin follows them because she can hear quiet footsteps the whole time, even over Jan’s sobs and sniffles and their own loud, unsteady steps. Good. Honestly, a little dose of logic right now might do a little good, even though it’s not like she’s gonna say that to _Spock_. Smug goddamn computer would rub it in her face for weeks. “She ain’t goin’ back on shift and that’s final,” she tosses over her shoulder, and it might sound _illogical_ , but she swears she can hear Spock’s nod.   
  
Lena’s shoulder is soaked through with tears by the time she reaches her door, and she’s deflected half a dozen curious stares with a death glare and a hissed _none’ya business_. “We’re here,” she says, and pats Jan’s head before putting in her access code; the door slides open, and thank _god_ , Spock steps up to help support Jan and get her situated on the bed. “Thanks,” Lena says, and then promptly ignores the hobgoblin to turn her full attention onto their still-crying captain and girlfriend.   
  
“B-Bones?” Jan whimpers, swiping at her red-rimmed eyes with the back of one hand. Even filled with tears, they’re still such a beautiful blue that Lena goes all goddamn squishy inside just looking at them. “The Klingons.” She takes in a deep, shuddering breath. “They g-got there first.”   
  
“Oh, sweetheart,” Lena says softly, and folds Jan into a hug before she can start crying again and curl in on herself. Lena always wants to stab herself in the heart when Jan cries; she looks like a pathetic little kid, all sad and whimpery. She rubs Jan’s back and kisses her hair, and holds her tightly until she can feel the sobs calm down.   
  
“’S’okay, Bones,” Jan says, her voice muffled into Lena’s shoulder. “You can let go now.”   
  
“You sure?”   
  
“Uh-hmm.”   
  
Lena’s fairly sure that Jan _isn’t_ sure, but that’s her ‘I need breathing space right the fuck now’ voice, so she lets go. Jan’s stopped crying, but her face is blotchy and her eyes are incredibly sad. Yeah, she’s _definitely_ not going on duty today, and possibly not tomorrow, either. “You need anything?” she asks, running the back of one hand over a damp cheek.   
  
“Mmm.” Jan grabs Lena’s wrist, holding her hand more firmly against her face. “Just company. You and Spock.”   
  
“We can do that.” Lena kisses Jan’s forehead, then turns around when she feels a light tap on her shoulder. Spock is holding out a damp, folded washcloth. “Thanks, hon,” she says, and treats Spock to a smile, just ‘cause she doesn’t half mind seeing Spock’s eyebrow go up. “Jan, darlin’? You want me to clean you up a little?”   
  
Jan’s response is to rub her cheek a little more firmly against her hand, which Lena takes as a yes. She slides her palm down a little to cup Jan’s jawline, then gently starts to dab at her cheeks with the washcloth. The skin is soft and warm where her fingertips touch it. “Close your eyes,” she says, and wipes them, too.   
  
“Mm, Bones.” Jan makes a soft noise in her throat, which would probably indicate more crying if the expression on her face wasn’t pure pleasure. “Thanks.”   
  
“Anytime.” Lena sets the washcloth down and wraps an arm around Jan’s waist; Jan snuggles in and lays her head down on Lena’s shoulder. Feels pretty nice, really, even if she smells like sweat.   
  
“Am I not, as goes the human expression, invited to this party?” Spock asks, and Lena opens the eyes she doesn’t realize she closed to roll them at her.   
  
“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbles, and holds out her free arm. “Get over here.” Spock sits down next to her, actually _leaning_ into the circle of Lena’s arm, and it’s only then that the real impact of the away mission on her emotional state becomes clear. The poor hobgoblin is _shaking_. “Darlin’,” Lena says, to _her_ this time, and tilts her head up to kiss Spock’s cheek. “Are you two gonna be okay?”   
  
“Indeed we will,” Spock answers. Her eyes close, and her long lashes are dark against her pale cheeks. “I cannot speak fully for the captain, but I believe that both of our states of mind will be close to optimal within twelve point nine seven standard hours.”  
  
“That’s good.” Lena pulls her in a little closer; Jan is already snuggled against her side about as closely as she can get, so there’s really no need for more closeness _there_. In fact, Jan is pulling _her_ down, onto the – “Hey! What’re you doin’?”   
  
“Mmm,” Jan sighs into Lena’s neck as she sinks down onto the bed. “Feels nice.” Lena tries her damnedest to stay upright, but the woman has a _tight_ hold, and before she knows it, both she and Spock are lying down next to her. “You’re soft, Bones.”   
  
“I thought you were all het up,” Lena says, raising an eyebrow. “The away mission?”   
  
“I feel a little better.” Jan turns her head and smiles a heart-melting smile at Lena before moving her head closer and catching her lips in a hot, wet, absolutely _perfect_ kiss. “Umm,” she murmurs against Lena’s lips. “ _Bones_ …”   
  
It’s a damn fool thing to do, getting this close right after a big trauma, but Lena can’t help moaning as Jan’s tongue slips into her mouth. It’s only when Spock squeezes her hand that she breaks away with a soft sucking pop and turns her head to grin at the Vulcan. “Feelin’ a little left out?”   
  
“Yes,” Spock says. Her cheeks are flushed bright green, and they haven’t fucked before, but Lena’s a doctor and it would take a damn fool not to recognize arousal anyway. Her eyes show it, too – they’re normally a nice medium brown, but now they’re dilated and darkened to the color of baking chocolate. Gorgeous. “I wish to participate in sexual activities.”   
  
Just the sound of _that_ kind of dirty talk makes Lena moan all over again. “How ‘bout it, Jan?” she asks, looking up at the ceiling just so she won’t give herself whiplash or something with all the turning around. “You wanna take the plunge?”   
  
“Oh, fuck _yeah_!” is Jan’s response, and Lena takes the opportunity to sit up and look down at both of her girlfriends. _Lovers_ , now, apparently. Jan’s face is pink and her breasts bounce up and down as she pants (did she forget to wear a bra on the away mission?). Spock is flushed, too, albeit green instead of pink, and both of them look just _delicious_. Well, except for all the purple blood.   
  
“Both of you strip,” she says, “and Jan, wipe your legs off.” She picks up the washcloth and tosses it to Jan, who catches it. At least Spock was sensible enough to wear the pants uniform, and it looks like she has less blood on her, anyway. Typical. “I’m not gonna get that blood on me.”   
  
Jan sits up so fast that all the blood in her head probably rushes to her feet, and starts scrubbing furiously at her legs. Spock sits up, too, and neatly lifts her shirt off her head, exposing her standard-issue black sports bra and, just for a second, a hardened green nipple when the bra rides up. Lena’s mouth waters at the sight of it. When she takes off her boots and pants, then starts to wiggle her underwear down over her legs, Lena figures she’d better get out of _her_ uniform, too.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, as she takes off her uniform, she sees Jan rubbing her own breast (because of course she’s stripped out of her uniform in less than five seconds, and of _course_ she wasn’t wearing a bra, either) and hears her moan as her fingers pinch her nipple, which is as hard as Spock’s. Even in Lena’s peripheral vision, she can see that hard pink nub rise up from the flushed skin of her captain’s breast as clearly as if she were looking at it head-on. “Ohhh, _fuck_ ,” Jan whimpers. “Come on, guys, finish up and let’s do it.”   
  
“Yeah,” Lena growls, and peels her underwear off. “You wanna fuck? Let’s fuck.” But Jan’s being a tease, and she _knows_ she is, so instead of kissing her, Lena lunges forward and seals her mouth against Spock’s.   
  
Jan’s whine penetrates the haze caused by Spock’s hot mouth and rough tongue, and when she and Spock fall down onto the bed, her hand tracing the shape of Spock’s nipple, she feels Jan spoon up behind her and start rubbing her crotch against Lena’s ass. “Come on, Bones,” she says. “ _Please_ , please, come on, let’s fuck.”   
  
Lena figures Jan’s taken enough teasing by now, so she breaks the kiss, still playing with Spock’s nipple, and bites Jan’s neck. The dual groans she gets, one each from Jan and Spock, only serve to make her hotter; she rubs her thighs together to give her hard, neglected clit a little friction. “ _Ohh._ ” The sound comes out of her own mouth before she can stop it, but Jan’s mouth is on her left nipple before she even has time to feel embarrassed, and she moans again. “Oh, darlin’.”   
  
She doesn’t know who she’s talking to, but the hand still playing with Spock’s breasts dips lower, lower, past the Vulcan’s navel, until she can feel wet heat against her fingertips. It’s Spock’s turn to moan, now, but it’s not in Standard. “ _Sanoi’uh nash-veh_ ,” she gasps, and Lena feels her thighs spread further apart under her hand.   
  
“That’s _hot_.” Jan’s voice is low and absolutely husky, her sex voice. “Make her come, Bones, _please_!”   
  
“Sure,” Lena manages, and finds Spock’s clit with her thumb, firmly presses down, and rubs it in circles slowly at first, but then faster and faster. Spock whimpers softly, and at the same time, a hot tongue licks down Lena’s stomach and parts her folds. “ _Jan!_ ”   
  
Jan takes her mouth away from Lena’s pussy only long enough to moan “ _Yeah_ ” in a tone that makes it abundantly clear she’s touching herself. Lena feels herself start leaking in earnest at the sound of it, and she sneaks a finger down to Spock’s entrance, sliding it just barely inside.   
  
Spock is close. Lena can tell by the way her hips are bucking up and how hard she’s biting her lip, so she gives her clit a few more flicks with her thumb before setting it down again and making harder, faster circles. “Come _on_ ,” she says, and that’s all the encouragement Spock needs to come hard, all over Lena’s hand. The tiny sounds she makes, panting whimpers deep in her throat, are enough to send Lena over the edge, too; Jan sucks on her eagerly as she comes, her entire body shaking. The waves of pleasure rocket through her body again and again, like an earthquake or maybe a shot from a phaser – whatever it is, it feels _so_ good. Good enough to dislodge her hand from Spock and make her scream.   
  
Maybe it’s the strength of her climax that knocks her out for a few seconds. At any rate, when she opens her eyes again, Jan is squatting on her knees next to her, her own hand between her legs. Her mouth is hanging open. “ _Oh_ , that was so _hot_ ,” she groans. “B-Bones – Bones, gimme a hand, I’m so close.”   
  
Her whole body feels like jelly, but Lena still eagerly reaches out to get her hand, the one that _isn’t_ still wet from Spock, into Jan’s pussy. To her surprise, it’s joined by Spock’s hand. “A climax would be logical, _Captain_ ,” Spock says (on purpose, Lena would swear), and nudges her fingers against Lena’s. “Doctor, would you prefer to stimulate her clitoris or her vagina?”   
  
“Her clit,” Lena says with a grin, and Spock rolls over onto her stomach for better access as their hands move into position. She knows she made the right choice when her fingers touch Jan’s clit, which is rock hard and eagerly protruding from its hood. “You like that, darlin’?” she says when Jan throws back her head and lets out a shriek of pleasure.   
  
“It would appear that she does like that,” Spock says. Lena can easily hear the amusement in her voice, and _yeah_ , she’s totally using that bit of emotion as a weapon next time the hobgoblin starts in on her about something. Spock’s fingers start pumping in and out of Jan’s entrance, eliciting more noises from Jan and renewed arousal from Lena. She usually needs more of a refractory period than this, but would you look at that – Jan Kirk has managed to work miracles. Again.   
  
Jan likes the clit flicks even more than Spock does, and when Spock apparently prods her G-spot at the same time as Lena lifts her head and flicks her clit with her tongue, she climaxes with a loud shriek. Wetness drips down past Lena’s and Spock’s fingers, and her thighs tremble, shake, and fucking give out. Lena doesn’t even mind the slight pain when she sits down on their hands, because it gets her a little closer to that delicious wetness, and her fingers are probably soaked in it by now.   
  
All three of them take a few minutes to catch their breath; Jan clambers off their hands and lies down between Lena and Spock, kissing them both. “Oh, _shit_ ,” she murmurs into Spock’s neck. “That was fucking _good_.”   
  
“Yes,” Spock answers, and Lena can’t help but grin at her over Jan’s head.   
  
“How ‘bout round two?” Jan suggests with a giggle. “I’m still turned on.”   
  
“Gimme a fuckin’ minute,” Lena snaps back without any malice at all. “I’m gonna chafe.”   
  
“’Kay,” Jan says. She lifts her head out of Spock’s neck and turns her head to wink at Lena. “But this time, I want to scissor you.”   
  
“ _God_ ,” Lena groans. “You know you still gotta fill out the mission report, though.”   
  
“Yeah, I know.” Jan leans over and kisses her. Lena can taste herself on Jan’s lips from when she ate her out earlier (it’s familiar, because yes, she’s tried it, goddammit). “I’m okay to do that now, and I want to have sex.”  
  
“It would be logical to comply with her wishes, Doctor,” Spock says, and with a happy sigh, Lena gives in.


End file.
